


Beneath the Ocean Depths

by Galdr



Category: Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Gen, Work In Progress, merman au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 22:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18417425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galdr/pseuds/Galdr
Summary: Humans were just a myth.Merfolk were just a myth.Their worlds, after being separated for ages, finally come together again.





	Beneath the Ocean Depths

** Chapter 0: Prologue **

 

Recorded in apparent mythology, over five thousand years ago, a Pokémon called Arceus appeared from an Egg and shaped the universe and the globe itself. It created several Pokémon, the legendary Pokémon, out of its own image, each representing the Alpha Pokémon in a certain way. From there, several legendary Pokémon were given dominion over a certain aspect of the world’s natural forces, including creating a region to their likeness, such as time and space to Dialga and Palkia. The creator of Pokémon, Arceus, shaped the distant region of Ransei to its own image. Among these potent creatures, the legendary Pokémon, Groudon and Kyogre were created. The Continent and Sea Basin Pokémon were given dominion over the earth and sea.

Together, they shaped what is now known as the Hoenn region. Each of these large, legendary Pokémon were given a guardian to balance them. In the case of Groudon and Kyogre, Rayquaza, a mythical dragon Pokémon, was ever watchful over them.

Even with these new lands created, they was empty except for the grounds, the grass and trees, and thus a solution was needed. With Xerneas’ assistance, Arceus created life, of both humans and Pokémon. Some created for the air, some created for the lands, and some created for the seas. Life prospered thereafter. Humans and Pokémon coexisted together, thrived, building communities and eventually discovering the joy and wonders of battling.

But…

Many years passed, Kyogre insisted for sea life to expand as well as those on land. It was not fair that Pokémon that lived in the sea could not have human companions in their own habitats. Why could its brother, Groudon, have land humans and nothing for itself? Taking this into consideration, Arceus ushered to resolve the issue with a simple solution:

Mer, also known as "sea humans" in further legend.

In the same likeness of land humans, sea humans, the merfolk, were created to inhabit and exist solely in the ocean depths. Like their land counterparts, they had their own habitats, ways of life and their own system under the water currents. Both parties remained oblivious of the life below and above the water respectively for a good century until one day, one of the mers discovered the Surface, although by accident. It happened around the Sevii Islands near the Kanto Region.

He, the mer, had saved a human, her, from drowning. She had fallen off a ship called the Seagallop Ferry, and upon rescuing her, he had ushered her to land, Sevii Island Five. The human was bewildered by his oddity, but it kindled a friendship between them. The human frequented her sea human friend, both learning about the other and learning each other’s culture. With a powerful bond, they could better speak to one another, understand another. They cherished that bond. This eventually sparked few others to come out, the mer inviting his friends and the land human with her friends. The exchange between the two cultures was phenomenal, the friendships built within many months’ time was extraordinary.

Eventually, humans called the mer their friends and companions. Slowly and surely, this union was accepted by both Groudon and Kyogre, and with Arceus’ approval, a companionship was borne; from then on, a land human out on sea would not be seen without a mer companion, guided together by strong emotions and fate. Humans would be able to visit the underwater lands with their seafaring companion, who would share their underwater breathing abilities with them. Likewise, the mer were able to convert their fins to legs, and walk on the solid earth. It was harmonious and all was well for them.

Until the day they were discovered by other land humans, who were jealous, which led to the capture of the sea humans.

Upon tests, humans discovered that their seafaring counterparts had a special gift unique to them and once exploited, land humans could learn how to utilize it as well: the ability to speak to Pokémon. Applied with inhuman strength that came with a creature living in the oceans and longer lifespan, it was safe to say the land humans that discovered this were jealous of their sea counterparts and many of the evil-hearted ones ushered waves of ships to capture more merfolk for their advantage. Many sea humans were captured and died from the cruelty at the hands of their supposed allies of the land above.

Learning of this was happening to those that lived in its domain, Kyogre lashed out in rage, decimating any land humans out on the sea that dared to harm the sea humans. Groudon, in response, lashed out in retaliation, drying up the water, many sea humans that tried to take up arms and rebel against their land counterparts were eliminated.

The disagreement landed both gargantuan Pokémon into a scuffle, which evolved into a massive battle between them. Several humans and Pokémon as well as mer were caught up in the mix, and nearly went extinct in the Hoenn Region. The harsh sunlight and treacherous rainstorms resulted in many deaths altogether. It took a brave soul of the humans, one of the Draconids, to travel to Sky Pillar to awaken Rayquaza and quell the rages of the Continent and Sea Basin Pokémon.

When it was done, Arceus sealed both Groudon’s and Kyogre’s primitive powers into stones, entrusting the Red Orb to the remaining merfolk and the Blue Orb to the humans—there, the sleeping legendary Pokémon would not be able to access their respective powers until given by the other party. To protect both land and sea humans, Arceus placed a protective spell over the merfolk, wiping their ability to speak the shared, common language with humans and viceversa. Land humans would be unable to breathe underwater and would drown, should they attempt to, and the merfolk would be unable to stay on land any longer, losing that ability. With limited ways to communicate, it would discourage either party from seeking out the other.

The knowledge of sea and land humans were washed away with time, becoming myths to the respective cultures. No one dared to break the Surface again. It lasted for many centuries.

…Until, that is, when land humans got curious about these ‘mythical’ sea humans once more. Recorded as nothing more than an abandoned, mythical lore, researchers attempted to find these sea humans. They unfortunately came up empty, and the merfolk remained a legend, just like the legendary Pokémon who sleep and remain away from prying, human eyes.

But, just because humans have failed to find the sea humans, it didn’t mean that the sea humans couldn’t find _them_. Soon, the legend would repeat itself, and the challenges would be far complex than the several centuries prior. For better or for worse, who knew?

**Author's Note:**

> I love Merman/Mermaid AUs. 
> 
> This is going to be a work in progress. "Updates" will be casual since I'm kind of writing this for myself and sharing.


End file.
